Korra's First Time
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra and Asami have been together for six months, happily enjoying their life as a couple. Now, Asami feels like it's time for her and Korra to start a new chapter of their relationship. However, she'll need to teach Korra a few things first. (Korrasami, Smut, Canon)


Having the Avatar for a girlfriend was a blessing for Asami. Korra was the perfect blend of kindness, caring and fun, even if she could be a bit of a goof off sometimes. But Asami always loved her. She was her best friend, the girl of her dreams, the one she would follow to the spirit world and back, which she had done many times.

At this point, they had been together for a few months, Asami having moved back over to Air Temple island to stay with her, since Korra often got lonely without her.

No one minded, of course. After all, Tenzin would often say the bonds of love would often double the power of ones bending, or something like that. Korra, despite being very spiritual herself, didn't exactly get many of Tenzin's statements, even after all these years.

Regardless, she and Asami were happy together on the island, as partners and girlfriends.

One evening, Korra was practicing her bending by the beach, curving her water into various shapes and styles like whips and spheres. Being from the water tribe by nature, Korra always had a good hand at waterbending.

At that moment, Asami walked over to her, her emerald eyes glowing in the setting sunlight. "Not coming in for dinner babe?" She wondered. Korra hadn't been eating much lately, possibly part of some new training regimen. One would worry for her, but diets like these were natural for Korra.

"No, not yet," Korra replied, continuing to bend her water into an abstract shape. "I'm just trying to make sure my technique is just right."

Asami chuckled. "Korra, you're already a master at all the types of bending known to man. You shouldn't need to practice."

"Oh this isn't for my own skills. See I'm going back home in a few weeks," she explained. "It's the Southern Lights festival back home, the first one since the spirit portals opened up. My dad asked me to come down for it, saying it would be a highlight for the festival if I was there." Korra stopped her bending and let her water return to the river. "I wanna put on this big amazing water bending show, and really dazzle everyone."

Asami smiled. "You already dazzle people, babe. You've done more than most Avatar's have done." She knew that Korra didn't need these compliments, but Asami was always one to impress Korra as much as she could.

"Yeah well, I like to go one step beyond," Korra admitted. "So, what else are you here for?"

Asami then blushed. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Babe, you know I come to dinner when I want, so there's no need to come get me," Korra responded. "So what's the other reason you're here."

Asami looked at Korra shyly. Korra had clearly been spending a lot of time with Mako lately, as shown by her great detective skills. "Korra, there's something I want to talk about," she began.

Korra created a small chair for herself with her earthbending from the sand on the beach, sitting on the surface and crossing her legs like she was meditating. "What is it?"

"Well…" Asami was bright red. She knew that this topic was a bit touchy for her, since she didn't fully know Korra's lifestyle all that well. "I want to do something with you. Something that… I think will be good for our relationship."

"Asami we already go on dates and stuff, our relationship is perfect," Korra told her. "Really, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"No, no, nothing like that," Asami stated, waving her arms about. "I want… Korra, I want to have sex with you."

Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "You what?!"

"I mean, I… oh shit that came out wrong." Asami facepalmed. "Just forget I said it."

Korra got up and took Asami's hands. "No, go on," she told her, a hint of curiosity in her deep voice. "I'm listening."

Asami sighed. "It's just… I think we're at that good point in our relationship where we might want to try," she wiggled her eyebrows, "experimenting with our love?" She gave Korra a look of uncertainty. This was uncharted territory for the pair of them.

"How?" Korra asked.

"By making love, you silly little water cutie," Asami giggled, booping the avatar on her cute, button nose.

"Uh huh and how do we do that?"

Asami's eyebrow raised up in confusion. "Wait, you mean you've never… you don't know how to have sex?"

"Hey, just because I've been seeing the world for four years, doesn't mean I don't know everything about it," Korra excused, shrugging.

"But I thought you and Mako would have probably… done it."

"No, Mako and I never got to that point," Korra told her. "I mean, we've been together longer than he and I were, but still."

Asami smiled. If Korra didn't know how to make love, she supposed there was no harm in teaching her. After all, how else were they gonna have a family one day. "Well, Avatar, it seems I've got something to teach you." She kissed her cheek softly. "Meet me in our room after dinner. I'll be waiting to give you your first lesson."

Korra giggled, playfully. "Okay, I'll be there."

xXx

Later on, after dinner was over, Korra made her way to hers and Asami's now shared room. It was the same room she had been in since she first arrived in Republic City all those years ago, the same room where she and Asami had admitted their feelings for one another before Varrick's wedding and now it would be the same room where they first did… the thing together.

Korra knocked on the door, wanting to check if Asami was there already. "Babe? I'm here."

"Come on in, Korra," Asami replied, in a delightfully seductive tone, one that made a blush creep on Korra's cheeks..

Korra gently creaked the door open, looking inside. When she looked at her bed, her cheeks blushed deeper, going a deep shade of bright red. "A...Asami."

Asami was lying on their bed, very much not in her normal clothing. She had stripped virtually naked, save for a very thin crimson bra and panties. Korra had seem Asami bare before many times, but she had never let herself be this revealing to her, not even when they went swimming together.

"What do you think?" Asami wondered. "Do I make you feel comfortable, Korra?"

"I… Uh…" Korra was completely speechless. Not many things in the world could do that.

Asami grinned at her very adorable girlfriend. "I take that as a yes then," she assumed.

Korra looked away from Asami shyly. "So what do I do?" she asked, slightly nervous, but not scared.

"Just take your clothes off too. All of them. You'll be more comfortable that way." Asami then winked at Korra, making the Avatar nearly have a nosebleed. Asami was making her suffer in ways Korra hadn't imagined, and they hadn't even started yet.

Korra nodded. "Okay… but don't stare too much okay? I'm really not as good looking without my clothes." She closed her eyes and removed her top and leggings, gently undoing her bra and getting fully naked.

Asami's eyes widened. Korra was shining perfection of muscle, beauty and cuteness. Her arms were toned, her legs wide, her torso with six pecs of muscle and her face warm and inviting. Between her legs was a hairless mound, very dry right now, but Asami knew it would moisten later on.

"W-what?" Korra shyly wondered. "What's up?" She was hoping Asami wasn't uncomfortable. After all, everyone assumed girls being these sex angels when they were naked, but Korra wasn't exactly a supermodel.

"Y-you." Asami had completely broken her inviting, seductive attitude and was now lost in Korra's beauty. "You look so… hot."

Korra blushed redder. "M-me… Asami, I'm not hot." She denied.

"Korra, I had no idea you were so muscular," Asami admitted. Sure she had felt her muscles when they cuddled at night, but never had she seen them this up close before. "You're a practical goddess."

Korra looked away. "No one's ever said that about me before." She sighed. "I guess, no one ever really appreciated me for how I look."

Asami then got off the bed. "Well, I am. I mean… look at you. You're amazing, Korra. Your body is just so… perfect and I'll care for it and treasure it always."

Korra then eyed Asami up and down. "So… do you have to get naked too?"

"Well…" Asami blushed at her thought of Korra. "To enjoy sex, we need to have some foreplay and the best kind of that… is kissing."

Korra smiled. "Kissing, I can do." She then wrapped her wide, buff arms around Asami, the two of them gently curling their necks around each others as their eyes met and their lips grew closer.

Asami then closed her eyes, knowing that this would be the best night of her young life.

Their lips then touched in a loving kiss, warmth and cold, love and passion, all coming together as the two women kissed one another.

Asami felt herself growing lustful as Korra kissed her. Her kisses were just perfect. Her body was so perfect. No wonder she was the Avatar. She was the most perfect woman in the world.

Korra tilted her head upwards as she kissed Asami, pressing lips against lips. Each sensation being slightly ticklish and cool in a way, like her lips were touching snow from her home at the south pole.

Asami pulled away briefly, looking into Korra's eyes. "Now, I want you to put my tongue in my mouth okay?" Asami instructed, smiling.

Korra giggled. "Babe, that sounds gross."

"No, it's not trust me. Let me show you," Asami offered. "Just close your eyes and open your mouth just a bit, hold out your tongue out a little bit too."

Korra closed her eyes, opening her mouth a little and sliding her tongue out just a few inches. "Like this?"

Asami smiled. "Perfect." She then leaned in closer, opening her own mouth and letting her own tongue touch Korra's. Their tongues immediately danced together, stroking and playing with the other as the two women moved closer, covering their tongues with their mouths.

Korra softly moaned as she and Asami kissed like this. It was so more passionate and loving than just using their lips. She was starting to like this.

Asami held her beautiful, tanned girlfriend close to her, her own face going bright red with adoration for her lover's body. As her hands moved down her back and across her neck and shoulders, she felt every smooth, strong curve in Korra's form. She was a wonder of this world.

Korra stated to moan passionately as she and Asami began to make out, the raven-haired CEO guiding them both to the bed, pulling them both onto the mattress.

Asami broke the kiss and smiled gleefully. "Okay, now you get a present."

Korra giggled. "What do I get?"

Asami then sat up and undid her bra, taking off her accessory and exposing her bare breasts to Korra, a good D-sized pair of soft, fleshy mounds.

Korra blushed. "They're beautiful."

"My pride and joys," Asami purred, lovingly. "And they're all yours." She then whispered into Korra's ear. "Play with them."

Korra gently pressed Asami's nipple, seeing Asami's skin ripple like water. "Ooooh, it's like I'm waterbending your skin."

Asami laughed. "I guess that's one way to put it."

Korra gently pressed her lips against Asami's breasts, kissing and suckling them softly as she then held them in her hands.

Asami blushed at the sensation of Korra's lips on her skin. She was picking this up very quickly.

Korra kissed on Asami's left breast and grabbed her right one gently with her hands, exercising caution as she knew her beloved Miss Sato was a very delicate lady.

Asami moaned a little and felt herself start to grow wet between her legs. She was getting hungry too. Hungry for Korra.

"K-Korra," she moaned. "I want you to… lie down on your back."

"What for?" Korra asked, pausing her love-groping of Asami's boobs.

Asami bit her lip and blushed bright red. "You'll see."

Korra lay down on her back, exposing all of her body for Asami to see. She wanted to worship Korra's body. It was simply a masterpiece.

Asami got between Korra's legs, seeing the beautiful girl's folds, her labia closed, waiting to be opened by Asami's tongue.

Korra went red. "Please, be gentle. I've… never had someone touch me there before."

Asami smirked. "I thought you didn't know how to have sex."

"I don't," Korra replied. "But I have… touched myself."

Asami grinned. "I love you, Korra." She then looked at Korra's pussy, gently cupping it in her mouth and slathering Korra's folds with her saliva.

"Mmmmmm," Korra felt a nice, cold shiver down her spine. It felt so soothing, so relaxing, like it made every nerve in her body and spirit tingle.

Asami kept licking, sending her tongue gently inside of Korra, pleasuring the avatar. Asami could feel Korra's energy, her chi, from feeling the veins inside of her. It was so good to the touch.

"Ahhhh Ahhhhsami!" Korra groaned in loving devotion.

Asami kept eating Korra, devouring the young maiden with her expert skills.

Korra bit her lip. Asami was so good to her right now, teaching her this sex. It was so perfect. She wanted to do this to Asami next.

"Mmmmm, you're so good, Korra," Asami praised between licks, taking her mouth in and out of Korra's pussy. "I'm going to make another statue of you, to worship in my office."

"You… you'd do that?!" Korra exclaimed, in pleasure and surprise.

"Ohhhh yes," Asami moaned, licking Korra's clit. "I love you more than ever, Korra. You just have the greatest body ever."

"Yes!" Korra cired as Asami's tongue had just found her G-spot. "Oh god yes Asami!" She was in utter ecstasy now. "I am your goddess, your avatar!"

Asami's voice had become a series of feverish groans inside of Korra's pussy, Korra herself now in a constant cycle of erotic moans.

Korra could feel herself near. She had felt this many times while touching herself, but now she felt complete, like Asami and her were going to be joined that night in some weird pact of love and lust.

"Asami!" She moaned. "I'm gonna! I'm gonna! _I'M GONNA! AHHHHHHHH!"_ Her juices then flowed out of her pussy and onto the mattress.

Asami lapped up her girlfriend, purring as she did so. "Did you like that?"

Korra smiled, seeing her cum on Asami's lip, thick, white, creamy. Asami was so delicious right now and Korra was still in the mood. She then tackled Asami onto the bed, stealing kisses from her lips to taste her lost cum.

Asami's eyes widened, but closed as she became passive to the beautiful tanned woman in her bed, her toned arms pressing Asami into the perfect, submissive position.

Korra reached to Asami's panties getting the most pieces of linen away from Asami's skin. She wanted nothing between her and Asami now.

Asami's pussy was a glorious mound of raven hair and succulent lower lips. It was the perfect pussy for a woman of Asami's stature.

"Oh, you're quite hairy," Korra admitted.

"I never liked to shave," Asami replied.

"Really? I don't even have hair down there," Korra informed her. "See we water tribe people don't have body hair."

"Enough with the science lesson, avatar," Asami teased her. "Just come and give me an A." She then winked.

Korra smirked. "If you say so."

"And Korra?"

"Yes, Asami?"

Asami purred again. "Destroy me."

"With pleasure."

Korra got her head down and her lips found Asami's folds, kissing them with strength and passion.

Asami moaned almost immediately when Korra's tongue headed inside, the Avatar's tongue being more wider and bigger than any cock.

Korra kept eating Asami's pussy, looking up every so often to see how pleasured Asami was.

With every lick and flick of her clit, Asami was in heaven and Korra would keep here there for a long as she could.

Korra eventually reached her hands back and started to finger Asami's asshole, the raven beauty enjoying that maneuver very much.

"Ohhhhh, you're amazing," Asami moaned. "Korra, you're amazing and awesome and I love youuuuuuu." Asami was drunk with lust, that was apparent.

Korra kept devouring Asami, giving her beloved three times the pleasure she had given her with her tongue and fingers doing triple the work.

Asami held Korra's head down, arching herself back and closing her eyes.

"Korra! Korra!" She cried. She then came, then again, then again and again.

Korra was being drenched in Asami's juices but she wasn't giving up. She wasn't finished yet.

Asami was now constantly orgasming from Korra, moaning so loud it could have been heard in Ba Sing Se.

Korra then found Asami's G-spot and had her fingers and tongue work as a team there, liking and stroking that good part of Asami, the best part of her.

Asami moaned one final large moan as a river came from her insides, one final climax of the night and she was weak, weak as a kitten.

Korra held Asami in her arms, the two naked women gazing into each other's eyes. Without even saying a work, Asami kissed Korra, full of love and devotion.

Korra kissed back, sliding her tongue into Asami's mouth again, picking up the tongue kiss very easily.

Asami then held Korra in her arms and stared at her with devoted, wide-eyed passion.

"That was amazing, Korra," she confessed. "Is it okay if we do that more often?"

Korra smiled. "Yes, I loved that and of course we can. I'll do anything for you Asami."

Asami lay in Korra's muscular arms once again, sighing peacefully. "Thank you."

"So… when are you gonna want that statue commissioning?" Korra teased.

Asami giggled. "When I'm very very lonely." and with that they fell asleep together, the Avatar and her Asami, forever as one.

xXx

 **Author's note:** And now we let them do the thing :P

For this one, I just wanted to write them making sweet love for the first time, and being total cutiepies 3

See you next time!


End file.
